Hunny one shot
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Well here's another Hunny one shot!Hunny/OC


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN OURAN!

"Do you want to eat cake with me?" He asked me politely. I swung my legs back and forth and smiled. "mhmm" He held out his hand and I took it.

"Usa-chan!" I said dancing about with the pink rabbit in my hands. "What are you doing without honey?" I asked it swinging it round and round. Honey came in the room on top of Takashi, he looked like he had just woke up from a nap. "Hiya _-chan." He mumbled and rubbed at his eyes. Mori put him down in front of me and I handed him Usa-chan and ruffled his hair. I was only a little bit bigger than him, but I liked to keep it that way. We were the smallest in our year and I visited him every dinner time because he's my best friend! "I brought Yukai-chan!" I grinned as I held out a little bear I'd been carrying around since I was 9. "Yaaaay!" He shouted and pulled me into the next room. I followed along and we dug into our cakes, him with strawberry cake of course, and me with my chocolate cake. "How are the babie's today?" The twins asked together. "Im not a baby!" I shouted at them and stuck out my tongue. "Yeah, were older than you remember?" Honey asked them sweetly. I grinned at him and turned back to them and said "Yeah and me and Honey could take you two on!" I giggled. They frowned at us knowing we were right and moved along.  
>"Takashiiiii" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. He swiftly picked me up and placed me on his shoulders, I hugged his head and fell asleep on it.<br>I woke up with Usa-chan in front of me. "Good morning Usa-chan." I said groggily. "It's not morning _-chan it's night!" said a voice in return. "Usa-chan... You can talk?" I asked still sleepy. "mhmm." It said and nodded. I sat upright and got a headrush and saw Honey smiling at me. I went over and hugged him. "What was that for?" He asked blushing. "For being you, silly!" I said playfully. We played for a bit longer before Takashi took him away. I waved with a sad face and he waved back at me.  
>I wandered around the halls wondering if there was a more comfortable place to sleep than the music room. I lived in the school, I dont know how those circumstances happened, but they did. I didn't like sleeping in my bedroom because I was sure there was something under my bed and I was scared to look. I lay down on the music room sofa and fell fast asleep again. I dreamt of sweets and toys and Honey.<br>I woke up on top of Takashi's head. I looked around and saw he was entertaining guests. All he really had to do was smile and look after Honey and he was popular with girls. "Morning Taka-chan." I mumbled. The girls screamed and drooled over him when he patted my head and said "morning." I crawled down his back slowly and stumbled everywhere looking for Yukai-chan. "Morning _-chan!" Honey shouted from across the room and I waved at him. He bounded over to me and asked me what was wrong and I told him I couldnt sleep and now I'd lost Yukai-chan. "Yukai-chan and Usa-chan are being looked after by the girls!" He smiled happily. "Why cant you sleep?" Takashi asked me, walking nearer to us as he did. "There's a monster under my bed. I'm sure of it." I said looking away embarrassed. Honey took a hold of my hand and pulled me in the direction of my room and shouted "well lets go have a look!"  
>When we got to my room we edged closer and closer to the bed. I let go of Honey's hand when I couldn't get any further. Honey lifted up the covers of my bed and said happily "You have a puppy under your bed _-chan did you know?" He asked. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to find a little puppy wriggling under there. I didn't know how it got there but then a minute later a dog came into my room and put another puppy under the bed. It left again and now I had two puppies. Honey laughed at it and then put the sheet down. He crawled over to me and sat down. I sat in front of him and said gratefully "Thank you." He kissed me on the lips and said "No problem! Anything for you _!" I blushed and looked down. "mhmm" I said.<p> 


End file.
